


heard you like bad boys, is that true?

by kenmahinatas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amateur Porn Star, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmahinatas/pseuds/kenmahinatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami didn't know exactly how he got into watching a 'best of' compilation video of a camboy named "kuro", but fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing he's ever seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard you like bad boys, is that true?

**Author's Note:**

> **title** : heard you like bad boys, is that true? (1/3)  
>  **pairings** : kagakuro,a little bit of everyonekuro  
>  **ratings** : m  
>  **warnings** : explicit sexual content, language, masturbation, sex toys galore, sexual situations, crossdressing

Kagami was used to people making quick opinions about him based on his appearance. That he was a thug, that his weird hair color meant he wanted to stand out, that he probably used intimidation to get his way, etc. He's heard it all. But probably the most annoying thing people assumed about him was that he was straight. Which, wasn't entirely wrong, - he was an equal opportunity kind of guy - but it was so annoying when his friends tried to set him up with girl after girl after girl _after girl_. Okay so, Kagami never had the chance to divulge the fact that he was bisexual to them, and thus making the situation entirely his fault, but it wasn't like he was hiding it! In fact, he thought he had always been obvious in his interest in the same sex. Unfortunately, the only one who definitely knew about his orientation was his coach from America, Alex. And that may have been possibly the worst person to know about his preference. Don't get him wrong, she was lovely and great and amazing (when she wanted to be), but she was also exhaustingly enthusiastic, vulgar, and way too invested in his (lack of a) sex life. She also sent him way too many links of gay porn. Which is where he found himself now, for once, actually interested in the things that Alex sent him through her weekly emails.

It seemed alluring enough, a compilation of clips from one amateur porn star just know as "Kuro". Kagami almost clicked out of it immediately when he found out that Kuro didn't show his face, but stopped and skipped ahead with an impatient finger to give it a chance. His entire body froze when he saw what was probably the prettiest dick on a person he'd ever seen. Which sounds weird said out loud, but _holy shit_ , it was such a pretty dick. Pale, slender but substantially lengthy with possibly the cutest pale blue treasure trail he'd seen on a man. So he stayed on the page and watched from the very beginning eagerly. It started with an older clip, the camera quality was grainy and pocked with stutters of black from a bad connection but it didn't detract from the sheer sensuality of the man laid out on display.

He was dressed in a cliche high school uniform, a grey pleated skirt swishing high on his thighs, a white, grey lined buttoned shirt (complete with a pink bow) that was an inch too short, showing peeks of his slender stomach as he twisted and turned, showing off his ensemble. The best part though, was definitely the black knee high socks, encasing slender legs and highlighting just how pale Kuro's skin was. He rocked back and forth idly, playing with the material of his skirt. The fashion show didn't last too long however, and slim fingers began to grip the hem of the skirt with deliberate slowness. Pale hands lifted the fabric, almost shyly (though how someone could be sure without seeing his face, he didn't know) to reveal lacy, sheer lingerie perfectly in place and the head of that pale, straining erection peeking out from the band. Kagami's scarcely breathed as the man started to strip slowly, teasing his audience with occasional flashes of his perfect ass covered in lace. He was so focused on that particular image, almost begging for time to slow down to watch closer, that he jumped when the video moved onto a different, newer clip.

Kagami's face flushed fire engine red as he looked upon the naked form of the body he was admiring mere seconds ago. The camera was placed at the bottom a bed, shooting images of a completely naked Kuro from the neck down. Slender legs were pressed together hiding any signs of any indecent bits, and equally pale arms were wrapped around smooth shins. Kuro extended one leg, coyly covering himself only with his bent leg. Kagami heard him gave an amused laugh when the little blurry chat window at the bottom started to explode in activity. He took pity on his ravenous audience and spread his legs obscenely wide. Kagami's hand was on his half hard dick before he consciously realized that he moved. Kuro's dick was flushed a pretty red, a bright purple cock ring at the base, vibrating slightly. What really got Kagami panting was the matching wire of a vibrator disappearing into a deliciously pink hole. Kagami thanked every deity he could think of that the video had audio and slowly jacked himself to the sound of Kuro's whimpering breaths. A little remote attached to the wire was suddenly in hand and with a quick show of it to the audience, Kuro clicked the highest vibration setting without much fanfare. His head tossed back and Kagami saw a flash of baby blue hair, matching the treasure trail that he had seen earlier.

His mouth felt like the Sahara as he watched the cock ring vibrate on Kuro's twitching erection, stared at the rapidly clenching and unclenching hole as the vibrations rocked him closer to release and nearly moaned himself when Kuro languidly sucked on his fingers, the sound of that wet mouth obscene in Kagami's headphones. A spit shiny finger trailed down his chest, stopping to pinch at pert pink nipples, to his pelvis, giving himself one body jolting tug, before circling down to that tiny hole and slipping inside. Kuro gave a satisfied sigh as he fucked himself with a single digit, hips rising and lowering with unconcealed pleasure. The muscles in those beautiful thighs tightened, cute little toes curled on pristine white sheets and a baritone voice started to groan out pleas and weak little whimpers. It was just about the hottest thing that Kagami had ever seen or heard in his entire life.

Then Kuro started to add another finger to his stretched hole.

Thin fingers started scissoring languidly, then forcefully and Kagami came all over his hand when he saw a flash of purple from the furiously buzzing toy inside of Kuro. Kagami felt all of fifteen years old again, with a hair trigger erection at the most inconvenient times, but without the quick refractory period. He sat, panting, the video still playing its _holy fire god hot hot hot_ contents and his hand down his pants, slowly coming down from his fantastic orgasm.

He watched the playing video with a shrewd eye, surprised that he didn't feel the immediate need to close out of the window like he usually did. In fact, his waning erection gained new life as another clip started. Kagami stared down at his traitorous dick with a sort of fascinated betrayal before thinking about it and shrugging to himself.

As long as it didn't become an obsession, jacking off one more time wouldn't hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i was stuck in a car for five hours (i'm complaining, but it was worth it, trust me) and halfway through another ridiculously bumpy road, i thought to myself " _holy shit may, why haven't you written a porn star!au yet?_ ". 
> 
> and so, this monstrosity was born.


End file.
